


You are advised to consult a local MAGICIAN about your Sword...

by Marmidotte



Series: Princes Everywhere [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Innocent needs a bit of fun in her days, Lewis does not listen, Other, Stop underestimating Hathaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis thinks he has to take care of educating James in the business of Sworn Knights</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are advised to consult a local MAGICIAN about your Sword...

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet that's supposed to happen somewhere after James is sworn in by Robbie.
> 
> This would not leave me alone, but it did not fit correctly in the main story, so...

Robbie had arrived an hour earlier with a big bundle in his arms, disappeared downstairs – the door leading to an old reunion room now indicated "Reserved for training" – and had come back as Innocent was passing in the corridor with a cup of coffee in the hand. She raised an eyebrow at him, but with no explanation forthcoming, let him pass. He had a bundle in the arms again, but that one smaller, and, if the shape was any indication, consisting of two heavy swords.

Approaching James's desk, he stood next to him and began "So, clever lad. Now that you're my sworn knight, and with us having a bit of downtime... well, until the next cases, I think we should concentrate on getting you up to date with your duties and such. Mind, I'm not having problems with you doing it your way, not much for following traditions closely, me, but you'll need to know how to use a sword, aye?" Lewis had used his 'you're not going to like this but we can't help it, so get on with it already' voice, which worried James a bit.

James raised his head from the file he was reading, frowning and puzzled. "Err.. sir? It's... very nice of you to offer, but..." Apparently, Lewis was in a rare form, and ploughed on. "Now, now, you do know I'm not angry at you, aye? But you really need to be able to defend at least yourself and..." James tried several times to interject a "but" or a "sir", alas to no effect at all on Robbie who milled on. And on. And on. On the topic of sworn knights, of swords, of protection and many other things. James tuned him out.

Almost five minutes later, still under the eyes of Innocent, Robbie was coming back to a part of his rant he had already said. James sighed. Putting his hands flat on his desk, he stood up, and in one fluid movement, caught one of the swords from Robbie's arms, unsheathed it, and pointed the tip directly at Robbie's Adam's apple. Robbie stopped his rant, gulped, emitted a kind of 'squeak' that had Innocent sniggering in her cup, and looked at James properly.

"I do already know how to wield a sword, sir. Apart from rowing and horse riding, they would have given me a scholarship on it alone, had I not decided to go for priesthood. Sir." how he managed to keep is face properly blank was a mystery, but the look on Robbie was a beautiful thing. "You... You... YOU!" Robbie was lost for words. "But why didn't you say so?" James winced "Ah, sir, I tried to, but you were adamant that I listen to you."

"Oh. Erm... sorry, clever Lad. I might have been a bit over-involved and worried?" Innocent left them discussing and went to her office, still sniggering. She was aware of James's skill with a sword, because of an old case involving a fencing club, but she had to admit, seeing Robbie caught flat-footed like that was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title comes from Diana Wynne Jones...


End file.
